Path of Light
by xoxoMist
Summary: Aoi would've never thought that there was a day that he wanted to change. Chikako would've never thought that there was a day that her heart would heal. But, Alas, it came, sneaking up on them like a cat with its prey, intertwining their fates together.


**REVAMPED**

 **Okay guys, I'm revamping SBTS and Path of Light for longer chapters!**

 ***Confetti***

 **Stay with me!**

 **Muah!**

 **xoxomist**

Chikako paced around, anxious and nervous, in her crisp and clean uniform, her backpack slung over one shoulder. Today was the first day of her new school, which she heard from her cousin, Misaki, was a place where perverted boys roam and girls cower in the corner. _Not my ideal school, but I guess it's fine._ This was the only school which Chikako's grandparents, who took her in after that tragic day, could afford.

Sighing, she looked up with her caramel colored eyes, through the mob of students, new and old, piling inside the campus, through pointy school entry pillars, and saw the vast school-grounds. The white building was decorated with sky blue, and the grass with scattered trees. A warm breeze went by, ruffling the velvety grass, and swaying her long midnight black ponytail. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Chikako headed towards the building. Though, being not familiar with the building, she did not have a single clue where she was going. Like a headless fly, Chikako wandered around the giant campus, until she finally gave up and decided to ask for help. Chikako lifted up her head and decided to ask the first person she saw – a boy that looked her age with a head of silky dark purple hair. His back was facing her, so Chikako walked over towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy looked back, surprised, then his face turned a shade of pink when he saw her.

Chikako smiled as warmly as she could, "Excuse me, do you know how to get to classroom 2-B?"

The boy, to her surprise, looked angry and annoyed。 "Do I look like a walking map to you? Can't you find your own way?"

Chikako's smile faltered for a moment, and she was struggling to bite back an angry retort. But she was new here, and really needed someone to bring her to class so instead, she just continued, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'm kind of new here, and I can't really find my way..." Chikako muttered.

He hesitated for a moment, before sighing and standing up. "Whatever, I'm going there anyways, keep up, I'm not going to wait for you." He told Chikako, without looking at her, before half-vanishing through the sea of people.

Chikako, panicking, since her tracking skills are as bad as her self-control, quickly followed him.

It turned out that 2-B wasn't as far as she thought, as it only took a little while before they arrived. Chikako followed the boy in closely, then sat down in a seat by the window, which, was behind a nice-looking girl with blond ponytails, and besides a cheerful looking boy that had fire red hair. As Chikako sat down, the girl turned around, and smiled at her.

"Hello! I haven't seen you around before, are you new here? I'm Shinju." The girl asked, her blue eyes shining.

Chikako grinned, shaking her hand. "The name's Chikako, and yea, I just switched schools."

At that time, the boy turned to Chikako too, "Cool! I'm Kohaku." He chided.

Shinju smiled even larger. "Maybe we can all hang out after school today!" She stated happily.

The boy, Kohaku, grinned too, "Well, I have Karate, but I can always ditch that!"

At that line, Shinju frowned. "No Kohaku, you know what mom and dad says about ditching your extras!"

Chikako giggled. Maybe High school wasn't as bad as Misaki said it was.

The teacher cleared his throat as the bell rang. "Class dismissed. You may all go to lunch" He said while pushing his glinting glasses up and walking out of the room. All while, humming a line from 'beauty and the beast' and swaying.

Shinju giggled beside Chikako, before turning to her. "He's a weird one. That teacher."

"Yeah, he says I'm his favorite student, but wouldn't let me skip my homework assignments!" Kohaku butted in, resulting in a bump in his head caused by Shinju. "We have to go to our next class, See you around, Chikako!" Shinju waved while dragging Kohaku along with her by his collar.

Chikako chuckled at this scene, shaking her head. These people are really friendly. Suddenly, she noticed that the purple haired boy who helped her earlier was heading out of the classroom. He was so quiet during class that Chikako forgot that he was there. Catching up to him, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks for helping me earlier!" She grinned, before jumping in front of him and sticking out her hand. The sudden movement caused her long ponytail to whip on Chikako's face, resulting in a reddish mark. "My name's chikako, what's your name?" She introduced herself cheerfully, her pretty eyes curved into perfect crescent shapes. The boy looked at chikako for a second, his brows furrowing, before completely ignoring her gesture and walking around her. Chikako's heart thumped as he created a small wind that blew against her hair gently, in taking his scent. Suddenly, her eyes widened and turned around to see the boy's back becoming smaller and smaller as he turns the corner.

"Annoying."

That word, just one word, was what he said when he walked past her. Chikako has a _small_ feeling that he doesn't like her so much. Shrugging, she sighed. _Someone's experiencing puberty._

Needless to say, if the boy wanted her to take the hint... She didn't. It was almost like fate, because Chikako discovered, gleefully, that the purple haired boy was in all of her classes. So, of course, Plan Making Friends with The Socially Awkward Boy started. Okay, not even she knew why she wanted to make friends with him, it just felt... _right._

Aoi was having a bad day. Period. Not only did he suddenly have been called up in all his classes to demonstrate on problems, but on top of that, this girl, _chikako,_ has been staring at him and following him around for the whole morning. Like the _entire morning._ Okay, he gets that he's beautiful and handsome and all that, but honestly... Her stares have been giving him goosebumps. Not just her stares, but the fact that she was literally stalking him. Didn't a pretty girl like her have anything else to do? Literally, here was how the morning had been for Aoi.

When he was in class, she was hiding behind her textbook while looking at him.

When he was in the library, she was hiding with a plant on her head. (Honestly did she really think that he couldn't see her?)

When he was in the hallway, she was trying to have a conversation with him. (He ignored her completely)

Whatever. He thought, clearing his head of thoughts of her. She can do whatever she wants. He sat down with his tray of food in the corner table of the cafeteria where he usually sits, minding his own business and eating slowly. Suddenly, a loud bang of a lunch tray hitting the table next to him made him jump up and spilling the contents of his spoon all over his shirt. Looking to his side angrily, he found a sheepishly looking Chikako. "What is the problem with you?" He snarked.

"Sorry!" the girl hurried to apologize, "I didn't think you would get scared!"

Still glaring, he huffed. "I was not scared!" Aoi retorted, looking down at his uniform, which was splattered with food, then looking around for something to wipe it off with. His shirt was dirty deeply bothering him. Suddenly, while he was looking around, he felt something soft rub against his chest. Looking back, he found Chikako trying to clean his shirt with a handkerchief with a cute and serious look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked angrily, jumping back three feet with his ears turning bright red. Aoi's face was burning, and his heartbeat was quickly beating irregularly. Chikako seemed indifferent, looking at him with wide innocent eyes. "Spikey? What's wrong?" She asked, before continuing to rub at his shirt, pointing out the fact that his face was blushing bright red.

Aoi's delicate brows furrowed. "Spikey?" He asked in a confused voice. _Did she literally just call him... Spikey?_

Chikako, seeing his confusion, quickly explained. "You never told me your name, so I came up with one for you!" She said proudly, "Spikey, because you always are so grouchy!" She paused looking over at the fair faced boy. "So, what's your name, anyways?"

Aoi furrowed his brows even more, wanting to retort angrily. But, alas, the curious look on her pretty face melted something inside of him, and he sighed. He always had a thing for pretty things, and Chikako is the most beautiful girl he've seen. "Aoi." He said quietly, before grasping her arm and flicked it away from his shirt, then turned to eat again, ignoring her completely. Though, Chikako could see the tint of pink on his ears.

"Aoi." Chikako repeated beneath her breath, before smiling sweetly and starting to eat her food.

"Hey look! It's that new chick that just transferred!"

"Oh my gosh she's soo prettyyyy! Kyahhh!"

"I would kill for that hair."

"Why's she sitting over there in the corner?"  
"Yeah, I thought she would be invited to sit with the popular group or something."

"WHAT! Did she just wipe off food from that stupid girly guy's clothes?"

"How can this be! No way! How can someone so perfect be…"  
"Yeah! Sister Chikako is too beautiful to be sitting next to _him_."

"I bet he forced her to!"

"Hah! As if someone as girly as him could do such a thing."

"But what other reason would a girl like her have to sit with _him?"_

"Yeah! He probably forced her!"  
"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Unknowingly to the couple sitting in the corner, the other side of the cafeteria erupted with murmurs, every one of the based off of Chikako and Aoi.


End file.
